Glimmering
by LetTheWookieWin
Summary: Luna Halliwell was the fifth Charmed sister. After leaving for three years, she's back in the sisters' lives. But why did she leave? Now, with the help of her Whightlighter, can she convince her sisters to unbind their powers and save the world again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters. I do however own Luna.

**AN**- Hey! This is my first fanfic so please review! I'm really sorry if some of the characters are OOC. Just so you know, this is an AU, so Paige was raised with Prue, Piper and Phoebe and Kyle isn't killed by the Avatars. Thanks for reading!

I looked around quickly to make sure no-one had seen my late entrance. I glanced at my watch and swore under my breath, the small digital face told me that it was 1:00 in the morning. I knew that if anyone caught me now, I was so screwed. I tried to quietly sneak through the kitchen in the dark but my leg banged against the corner of the table, _hard._

"Who's there?"

A loud voice pierced my thoughts and I froze in shock. Biting my lip I peered round the door and saw my eldest sister, Prue, sitting on the couch. I winced slightly, there was no way I could get to my room with her sitting right there. I considered orbing but that would let her know that I had unbound my powers and then I was gonna be in for it.

I can actually see the confused look on your face. I should probably explain. My name is Paige Halliwell, I'm 21 years old and I'm a witch. Not just any witch either, my sisters and I make up the Power of Four, the most powerful force of good the world has ever seen, or so I thought until tonight. There are actually five of us, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, me, and the youngest sister, Luna. I know what you're thinking, "why does her name begin with an L?" Trust me I've asked that question plenty of times and I've only just recently got an answer.

Luna was the baby Halliwell, the one we all took care of. When we became witches we were scared that the demons were going to try and use her to get to us. Prue suggested that when she came into her powers we could bind them so she wouldn't be a target. We all agreed with this, anything to protect the baby of the family.

In the months that followed, we became increasingly more worried about Luna's behaviour. She would come home at obscene times in the morning, often acting vague and withdrawn. She once came home acting like a two year old, laughing at random, stupid things and generally making a fool out of herself. Prue, having dealt with both Phoebe and myself at that age, immediately assumed she was drunk and blew up at her. Even though this was the most likely story, I couldn't help feeling like we were missing something. Luna was a good kid; she wouldn't spend her nights getting wasted on a street corner. Prue, however, didn't agree and insisted on hundreds upon thousands of "family meetings." This involved Prue, lecturing her about how she was wasting her life, Piper offering the odd "hmm" and "yeah" to agree with Prue, and Phoebe telling her that she understood what Luna was going through. I generally stayed quiet and watched Luna's body language. She didn't appear get very annoyed at these meetings. This is odd because most rebelling teens, speaking from experience here, would become outraged at the way their sisters were treating them. Luna, however, just looked uncomfortable, like she was trying to keep some huge secret, and after agreeing to do better, disappeared off to bed.

This went on for at least six months before she finally blew up at us. Prue was on, what we like to call, "Luna Watch." I had just come down for a glass of water and had seen my big sister sitting at the kitchen table. I was just about to sit down next to her, when suddenly the door flew open with a crash and Luna stormed in. I quickly took in her appearance and raised an eyebrow. Her long golden, brown hair was tied back in it's usual messy ponytail and her bright blue eyes flashed dangerously, but that's not what caught my attention. She was extremely pale, her hands were shaking, she was biting her lip, a nervous habit she had picked up from Piper, and was that _blood_ on her shirt?!

"Where the hell have you been?" demanded Prue, obviously not noticing the bloodstained shirt.

For some strange reason, I could feel waves of guilt radiating off of Luna. Why would she feel guilty? What had she done? Or what was she going to do? She took a deep breath, as if preparing to do something incredibly difficult.

"Why the hell would you care?!" snapped Luna.

I actually felt my jaw drop. Luna never spoke to any of us like that, least of all Prue. I glanced at my big sister. She looked just as surprised as I was.

"I am so sick of coming back here to be lectured about how much I'm screwing up my life! I can't take it anymore, I'm leaving tonight! Don't bother coming after me either! God, it's no wonder Dad left!"

I saw tears spring to Prue's eyes as Luna raced out the door. How **dare** she bring Dad into this! What the hell was wrong with her?!

That was three years ago, she was only fourteen at the time. We spent hours scrying for her after she left, but we never found any trace of where she had disappeared to. We eventually bound our powers after a massive media scare, which cost us the life of our friend, and my boyfriend, Agent Kyle Brody. It's actually thanks to him that we're not being burnt at the stake right now. I still miss him though, after my best friend Glenn got married, he was the only guy that really understood me. He made a deal with the Cleaners to erase the films made of us using our powers but in return he had to be erased as well. It still hurt to think about him.

"Paige?"

I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of Prue's voice.

"Where have you been?"

I briefly considered telling her about my unusual encounter but decided against it. She had enough to worry about. I went with the half truth.

"I went to see Kyle."

I knew that this was the perfect thing to say. No-one would bother me about it. They would just fade into an awkward silence. I felt guilty for not telling Prue what I had seen. I did tell the truth, I had been at Kyle's grave, but what I had witnessed there still had my head spinning.

I had been sitting on the marble bench in front of the spot where we had put Kyle's headstone, when suddenly a group of demons shimmered in. I didn't think I was going to make it out of there alive. I was a mortal with no powers, I was a sitting duck.

Then everything seemed to explode into action. A slim figure suddenly burst into the scene in a cloud of golden dust. Moving so fast, I could barely follow, they quickly vanquished the demons and were gone. Only leaving behind a trail of dust and a note attached to a bottle, which I discovered contained an unbinding potion. The note merely said;

_"Think about it. Something big is coming."_

Even now, as I was safely at home talking to Prue, I couldn't help the feeling of ominous dread that suddenly grabbed hold of me. My mystery saviour was right....

Something big _**was**_ about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-** Thanks again for reading guys, it means a lot. The identity of the Whitelighter will be revealed later on in the story.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Seventeen year old Luna Halliwell rolled over and clumsily tried to halt the irritating noise that her alarm clock insisted on making.

"Stupid piece of crap." She muttered, groggily slamming her hand down on the source of her annoyance.

She sat up, ran her hand through her short, brown hair and yawned. Fighting demons on a daily basis really took it out of a girl. She dragged herself out from the warm safety of her bed and wandered aimlessly into the kitchen.

"I guess it's "Ben & Jerry's" for breakfast again this morning," she mumbled to herself.

Luna had never been much of a cook. That had always been Piper's department. The most she could do was beans on toast. She snorted, mind you, that was better than Prue's cooking. Her big sister could mess up boiling water! Luna's heart suddenly clenched with guilt as she thought of the way she had last spoken to Prue. She knew she had hurt the eldest witch but it was something she had to do. She would have never been able to embrace her destiny otherwise.

Personally, she blamed the Elders and their stupid "Protect the Innocent" crap. Obviously she had no problem with actually saving people, she just felt like all this responsibility had just been dumped on her shoulders. Her sisters were the all powerful Charmed Ones so she always knew that she was going to be a witch. However, to come home and find her sisters discussing whether to bind her powers or not, made her want to go out and hunt demons just to spite them. And that's exactly what she did.

Luna giggled slightly as she remembered the day she had first discovered her powers. The school bully had never been the same again. She decided against telling her sisters, they would have whipped up a binding potion faster than you could say "OMG Flying Monkeys!"

Instead, she decided it would be better to lead a double life. During the day she was Luna Halliwell, an average teenager, pupil at High School and the baby of the Halliwell Manor. During the night she was Spirit, the ass-kicking, demon vanquishing, innocent protecting super witch. Your regular teenage "Buffy."

Unfortunately, it was too good to last. It wasn't very long before people started noticing the changes in her behaviour and soon enough Prue was scheduling "family meetings." Her sisters weren't the only ones noticing either. The Elders found out the truth and started spinning all this destiny crap. Apparently, Luna was the "Moon Spirit." and was supposed to lead Good against Evil in the Final Battle.

Upon hearing this she had burst into giggles, asked who came up with the cheesy names and received more than one despairing look from the Elders. Honestly, though she had only been fourteen at the time and they expected her to build an army! It was bad enough that she had to fight demons on a daily basis! At least now she understood why her name was Luna. "Moon Spirit," lunar, Luna. Ha ha, her mom was a comedian.

After leaving home, the Elders had sent her all over the world to receive training that would prepare her for the Final Battle. She had spent two years on the island of Valhalla with the Valkyries, a month with different kinds of magical creatures, learning about their magic, and three earth months with the Elders. Now she was finally back and had spent the last seven months building up the army that was going to fight for the side of Good.

So far the recruiting was going well. Most magical beings could sense when a large supernatural disturbance was about to take place, and so they were coming in hoards. Luna had already assembled a group of magical beings that would act as her fellow leaders and advisors. All of them were friends she had encountered on her travels and she trusted them with her life. Many had helped her when she had needed it and some of them she herself had helped.

She pulled a tub of ice-cream out of the freezer and tried to wrestle open the lid.

There was one thing that concerned her though. There was no doubt that The Power Of Four would be needed and the last she had heard; her big sisters had bound their powers. Something about "wanting a normal life." Luna snorted, normal was about as interesting as a rock. There was a good chance that she would have to try and persuade them to embrace their heritage again and something told her that was not going to be easy.

Luna turned her attention back to her ice-cream.

"I bet _**you**_ don't have any ideas on how to knock some sense into my darling sisters, do you?"

She picked up a spoon and approached her breakfast.

"You know you're finally losing it when you start talking to tubs of ice-cream, Luna."

At the sudden sound of her Whitelighter's voice, Luna spun round and threw her spoon like a weapon towards the source of the noise. Luckily, the angel dodged and the spoon flew past his ear and lodged itself in the wall.

"AARGH! What the hell was that for?!"

Luna bit her lip and tried to suppress her giggles.

"Oh My God! I'm sooo sorry! I thought you were a demon!" She stuttered, desperately trying to pull herself together.

Her Whitelighter glared at the young witch.

"What's so funny?"

Suddenly, Luna couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into fits of laughter.

"Y-you j-just s-screamed t-the l-loudest, g-girliest s-scream I h-have e-ever h-heard!"

The young man smiled at that. Despite all the responsibility that had been dumped on her, Luna had still managed to keep her innocent charm.

"I fail to see why that's so funny." He said, arching an eyebrow.

"It's funny because I just recorded it on my phone and now most of the magical community are using your girlie shriek as a ringtone." Luna explained, stifling some of her giggles.

The Whitelighter groaned inwardly. He should have known better than to mess with Luna Halliwell. Sometimes her "innocent charm" could be mistaken for immaturity.

"So," Luna said grinning, "did you come to tell me something or was it just to embarrass yourself with your high pitched squealing?"

The angel took a deep breath.

"There's good news and there's semi-bad news. What do you want to hear first?"

Luna frowned slightly.

"How do you get "semi-bad" news?" She asked.

"Depends on how you see it. It could actually be fantastic news but there's an element of bad in it."

Luna snorted, "I should probably let you know that, that makes _**no**_ sense at all. Let's hear the good news first."

"Alright, the good news is Paige has unbound her powers, so that's one sister you don't have to worry about. The semi-bad news is that the Elders want you to go home and personally persuade the others to do the same."

Luna felt her throat go dry and the blood drain out of her face.

"W-what? I can't go home! I hurt them sooo bad! I can't just turn up on the doorstep and say; Hey guys! I'm back! And guess what! I need you to unbind your powers, give up your normal lives and fight with me at the Final Battle that could quite possibly kill us all! Fun, fun, fun all around!"

Her Whitelighter shot her a sympathetic look as she started to ramble.

"They must hate me so much.... and do you know what? I deserve it. They all gave so much up to raise me and I just threw it back in their faces. I'll turn up and they'll probably try and vanquish me. I can't do this....Hey; don't the Elders have lackeys we can send instead?"

The Whitelighter sighed.

"No, they don't and anyway the Charmed Ones don't hate you. The Elders have been watching them for a while now...."

"Cough, Pervets, Cough"

The young man shot the baby Halliwell a withering glance and continued his speech.

"...And all of them miss you terribly. In fact the only thing the Elders are worried about is that when you go back, Prue won't let you out of her sight ever again."

Luna sighed and fixed the angel with her bright blue eyes.

"Fine, I'll go, but you have to come with."

The Whitelighter grinned,

"Deal." He said as he grabbed her arm and began to orb out.

"WAIT!!!" Yelled Luna, "I'm still in my pyjamas!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**- I just want to say thanks to everyone who's reading this right now. And a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapters. I really appreciate you taking the time to review. So thanks again!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Phoebe Halliwell shuffled into the kitchen and headed towards the coffee machine.

"Mornin' Pheebs." greeted Piper, who was standing by the stove flipping pancakes.

Phoebe grunted her Good Morning and sat down in front of the newspaper. Piper smiled and rolled her eyes at her sister's lack of morning spirit. After draining her mug of coffee, Phoebe finally appeared to have the energy to speak.

"Where's Prue and Paige?"

Ever since Luna had left, the sisters liked to know exactly where the others were.

"Paige is still in bed and Prue's down in the basement developing her photos." Answered Piper.

Phoebe nodded her head slightly and turned her attention back to the newspaper. Piper began to dish up the pancakes when her husband, Leo, orbed in. She jumped and dropped the food all over the floor.

"Leo! What the hell are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!"

Her husband cringed at the tone of her voice and hastened to apologise.

"Piper, I'm really sorry, here let me help."

The two bent down to clean up, while Phoebe just watched with amusement.

"You know, Leo, I really thought she was gonna kick your ass there."

Leo chuckled at Phoebe's comment.

"At least she didn't chuck a spoon at me." He said laughing.

At Piper and Phoebe's confused looks, he tried to explain.

"It's just something that happened to a fellow Whitelighter this morning. His charge was eating ice-cream for breakfast and when he orbed in, she thought he was a demon and threw the nearest weapon she could find."

Phoebe joined in the laughter.

"Death by spoons, there's a new one!"

"What's with all the laughing?" asked Prue, as she emerged from the basement.

"Hey, Prue. I take it the Woogyman didn't get you then?" said Piper, directing the jibe at Phoebe.

"The Woogyman can kiss my ass. I have the power of spoons on my side." Said Phoebe, and her and Leo dissolved into laughter again.

Prue raised an eyebrow questionly at Piper who just shrugged and mouthed "inside joke."

"Why is the Woogyman going to kiss Phoebe's ass?" Asked Paige with a confused look on her face as she walked into the kitchen.

"Because she apparently has "the power of spoons" on her side." Prue said, looking oddly at Phoebe.

"Ah," said Paige, as if this answered everything. "God, this family is so weird."

Leo smiled.

"Well, what do you expect? You're a house full of witches."

Piper glared at him sternly.

"I think you mean ex-witches, Leo."

Paige stared at the floor and shuffled her feet.

"A-actually guys, we need to talk about that. Something big is about to happen and don't ask me how I know. It's just sort of a gut feeling. I think we need to unbind our powers, I mean those demons wouldn't have attacked me last night if..."

"Wait, demons attacked you?!" Exclaimed Prue. "Are you okay? Why didn't you tell us?!"

Paige mentally kicked herself. She had forgotten that she hadn't told Prue about her exciting experience the night before.

"Prue, honestly I'm fine. Someone showed up and vanquished them before they could even conjure an energy ball. And I didn't tell you because I knew you would overreact."

Phoebe frowned.

"So, someone just magically appeared and killed them?"

Paige nodded.

"Yeah, it was really strange. They sort of orbed in but it wasn't really orbing. It was much faster and they appeared in a cloud of gold dust."

She turned to Leo.

"Do you have any idea who it was?"

The Whitelighter nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"There's only one person I know with a power like that. A very powerful young witch named Spirit, but I can't understand why she would be out hunting demons. She's supposed to be doing something far more important."

Piper snorted.

"Who would call their kid Spirit?"

"Her name's not actually Spirit. No-one, but the Elders and her Whitelighter knows her true identity." Leo said, smiling at Piper's bluntness.

"Well that still doesn't explain why she saved me." Moaned Paige. "Or left me the unbinding potion."

Prue looked up in shock.

"She left you an unbinding potion as well? Why would she do that?" She asked, looking at Leo for answers.

Leo just shook his head.

"To be honest, I really don't know. Now that I think about it actually, there's been a lot of preparing Up There, but ever since you guys bound your powers they don't tell me much anymore. It's possible that something big is about to happen and Spirit is trying to drop you some hints."

Prue mulled over the idea. Unbinding their powers would mean giving up their normal lives, but if something important was happening in the magical world then the Charmed Ones should be a part of it. Prue looked around the kitchen and was met by her sisters determined faces. They had come to the same conclusion she had.

"Piper, I think it's time to whip up a potion."

Piper nodded and was just about to pull a large pot out of the cupboard, when the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!!!" Yelled Phoebe, as she raced towards the front door.

Her sisters just watched with amusement as Phoebe tripped over one of Paige's shoes and flew through the air. After standing up, dusting herself off and shooting an evil glare at Paige. Phoebe swung the front door open and found herself looking into the brilliant blue eyes of her youngest sister.

"Hey." Luna said, offering a weak smile. "I'm back."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- **Sorry for not updating in a while. With this being the whole big reunion chapter, I really wanted to get it right. So thanks for bearing with me and thanks to the people that are reviewing. It really means a lot. So here's the next chapter…. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Luna and her Whitelighter materialised in front of the old Victorian Manor, she had grown up in. She grinned, still not fully believing she was finally home. She opened her mouth but couldn't speak. Suddenly, all the nerves came rushing back. She now remembered why she had tried to delay the reunion that was fast approaching. After getting changed out of her pyjamas, she had insisted on being allowed to finish her breakfast and had tried to take as long as possible. In the end, the Whitelighter had figured her plan out and orbed them both there.

"You nervous?" Asked the angel, as they approached the front door.

Luna nodded and reached for the doorbell. She faltered slightly and looked at the young man, who was like a big brother to her.

"Are you going to stay?" She asked the nerves obvious in her voice.

Her guide smiled.

"Sorry, but this is something you have to do by yourself.... That and the fact that Prue scares the hell out of me." He grinned and pressed the doorbell, before orbing out.

Luna watched him disappear with dismay.

"COWARD!!!" She yelled after him, only to turn round and find that the door had been answered.

"Hey." She said, trying to stop herself throwing up with fear. "I'm back."

.............................................................................................

Phoebe felt her jaw drop open. After three years of searching, her baby sister had just turned up on the doorstep. Phoebe stared at her and carefully took in her appearance. Luna had cut her hair, so it was no longer tied up in the usual scruffy ponytail. Instead, it was a lot shorter and stuck up in spikes at the front. Its golden colour had faded slightly, leaving a much darker brown that shimmered when ever she moved.

Phoebe's gaze moved on to her face. Luna and Prue were the only sisters to inherit blue eyes, but where Prue's were an icy blue colour; Luna's were an incredibly clear, stunning blue. They had still managed to hold onto their playful spark, but there was new seriousness and determination there as well. Phoebe shuddered and wondered if Luna knew how much that expression made her look like Prue.

Luna's face had still managed to keep that innocent, childlike look and the image was completed by her trademark mischievous grin. The way she was standing, however, threw Phoebe off completely. She was standing with new confidence and authority that had been absent for most of her life, Luna had always seemed to be unsure of herself before she left. Now she looked like someone who knew for certain, her place in the world.

"PHOEBE! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?"

Piper's yell seemed to jolt Phoebe out of her thoughts. She quickly glanced at Luna who suddenly looked extremely nervous. The sounds of footsteps clattered behind her and Paige appeared in the doorway.

"Pheebs, what's taking so......." She gasped as she caught sight of the young girl. "Luna?"

Luna nodded, still unsure of what to say. Suddenly, Paige leaped forward and pulled her into a tight hug with Phoebe following soon after.

"My God, where the hell did you disappear to?!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what your little stunt did to this family?!"

Luna grinned. "You sound a lot like Prue."

Phoebe had to smile at that. "Just giving you a taste for what's about to come. Prue's going to kill you. You do know that right?"

"Prue's going to kill who?" Asked Piper as she emerged from the hallway, glancing at Phoebe.

Paige, with her arm still wrapped firmly around Luna's shoulders, beamed excitedly.

"Oh, no one.... Just our baby sister who ran away and three years later, spontaneously decided to show up on our doorstep."

Piper turned her attention to Luna and gaped.

"Hey, Piper." Said Luna, shyly. "What's up?"

Piper reached out and gave Luna an awkward hug.

"Welcome home." Piper whispered in her ear. "And by the way, Phoebe's right. Prue is gonna murder you."

Luna felt her heart beat a little faster with fear. Prue was more than a sister to her. She had practically raised Luna after their mom had died. Prue was unpredictable. She would either scream at her until her voice gave way, or she would smother her in hugs like the others had. To tell the truth, Luna was more scared of seeing her because she knew she had hurt Prue the most. And that terrified her more than any demon she had ever faced.

Prue wasn't the only one Luna was concerned about. Piper was acting awkward around her, as if she was afraid that Luna was just going to disappear again. This worried her greatly. She was going to have to be careful with her story. She could tell her sisters where she had been but then they would get angry at her for not telling them. On the other hand, however, if she didn't tell them and they found out by other means, they would be equally angry. Luna didn't even want to think what would happen if she told them about her trips out as Spirit. She groaned inwardly, this was a lose-lose situation.

Her three older sisters walked inside and towards the kitchen. Phoebe turned round and beckoned for Luna to follow. Prue was standing at the stove, throwing potion ingredients into a pot.

"Who was at the door?" She asked without looking up.

Piped nodded at Luna and she took this as her cue.

"I was." Said Luna, quietly and braced herself for an explosion.

Prue froze. She knew that voice anywhere, but it wasn't possible. Her baby sister had left three years ago and they hadn't seen her since. She slowly lifted her head up and gasped. The youngest Halliwell was standing in the doorway. Prue couldn't believe how different she looked. She looked, dare she say it, grown up. She was wearing a nervous expression on her face and was fiddling with the amulet she was wearing round her neck. A rush of emotions raced through Prue and she wondered what she was going to say.

Part of her wanted to scream and shout at her baby sister. Ask her how she could be so stupid as to run away..... And then ground her for the rest of her life.

Another part of her wanted to run up and hold her close. To apologise for what ever had made her leave in the first place.....And then ground her for the rest of her life anyway. Somehow, however, Prue got the feeling that there was no way she could ever ground Luna again. The girl moved with new authority.

Still unsure how to react, Prue decided to indulge both parts of her. She raced round the table and embraced her baby sister tightly. And then proceeded to scream down her ear.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR THREE YEARS!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOUR DISAPPEARING ACT AFFECTED THIS FAMILY?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

Luna winced slightly, as Prue's motherly screams drilled into her skull. Suddenly, Prue stopped shouting and pulled her into another tight hug.

"I can't believe you're finally home." She whispered.

Luna felt tears spring to her eyes and she hugged Prue back fiercely. She tried to speak but the words got caught in her throat.

"P-prue, I'm so sorry." She stuttered through her tears. "I-I didn't mean anything of what I said before I left. I've missed you guys so much. I'm so sorry."

Luna kept stuttering her apologies until Prue put her hand over her mouth and held her close.

"It's ok now." Prue said. "You're home, you're finally home...."

Phoebe and Paige swiftly joined in with the hug, but Piper however, hesitated slightly before embracing her family.

The sisters just stood there. All of them finding it hard to believe, that for the first time in three years, their family was whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**- Hey! Thanks for still reading! And of course, a huge thanks to all the people who are reviewing! I'm hoping to reveal the Whightlighter's identity in the next chapter, so please keep reading!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So," asked Luna casually, wiping the stray tears from her eyes and wandering over to the pot on the stove. "Whatcha cookin'?"

She carefully examined the ingredients sitting on the counter.

"An Unbinding potion?" She asked quizzically. "You're going to unbind your powers?"

"Yep." Said Prue, who exchanged an impressed look with Piper. "How did you know?"

Luna put on a face of mock hurt.

"I am a witch too, you know." She said grinning. "The ingredients gave you away. You only use that herb in an Unbinding potion. Can I ask why you're giving up your normal lives and inviting back all the demons?"

"Wait, wait." Said Piper suddenly. "How did you know that we had bound our powers in the first place?"

Luna gave Piper an odd look and shrugged.

"Firstly, you are the Charmed Ones, most magical gossip is about you, so word gets out, and secondly you're making an Unbinding potion. That's quite a big clue, don't you think?"

Piper scowled and Phoebe and Paige struggled to conceal their grins. Prue just shook her head and smiled.

"We're unbinding our powers because Paige thinks that something big is about to happen." She answered. "And since when have you been a witch?"

Luna looked curiously at Paige and ignored Prue's question.

"Last night I was attacked by demons." Paige started to explain.

"Oh My God!" Exclaimed Luna, in fake shock.

Paige shot her an annoyed glare for interrupting and continued her story.

"Luckily a witch named Spirit saved me and left me an Unbinding potion."

"So, now we're going to unbind our powers and summon her ass." Chipped in Phoebe, cheerfully.

"W-what?!" Spluttered Luna. "You can't just summon Spirit! I really don't think that's a good idea!"

Prue frowned.

"You sound like you know her." She commented.

Luna bit her lip and tried to think of a way out of this situation. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell her sisters about her double life, but as per usual she chickened out.

"Only by reputation." She said and mentally congratulated herself on the quick save.

"Well," said Piper, in a very business like tone. "We need answers and Spirit seems to be our best bet."

Phoebe suddenly looked around.

"Where's Leo?" She asked.

"He was called away by the Elders." Answered Prue, who was spooning out the potion into glasses. "He said it was important."

She handed the glasses to Piper and Phoebe.

"Well, here goes! Everyone say goodbye to normal!" Exclaimed Phoebe, draining the glass.

Prue and Piper followed Phoebe's example, while Paige and Luna watched with interest.

"Alright, then!" Said Prue. "To the attic!"

The four Charmed Ones raced up the stairs to summon the mystery witch who had saved Paige's life. None of them realising that she was trailing behind them with excuses running through her head.

"Not good, not good." Luna mumbled to herself. "If they summon Spirit, I'm going to appear in the middle of the attic and then I'll have some explaining to do! Maybe I could convince them that the spell is faulty? Oh, this is really not good!"

She lifted her head up towards the ceiling and called for her Whitelighter. He appeared in the usual cluster of blue and white lights and looked at Luna expectantly.

"How'd the big reunion go?" He asked. "You're not dead, so I'm guessing Prue took your homecoming better than we expected."

Luna bit her lip nervously.

"There's still plenty of time for Prue to kill me. They're about to summon Spirit! What am I going to do?! If they find out that I was Spirit ages before I left, the Final Battle is going to be the least of my problems!"

The Whitelighter raised his hands in a calming gesture and tried to get his charge to focus on the matter at hand.

"Lu, just calm down. Maybe this could be a good thing. It's the perfect opportunity to tell your sisters who you are and what you're meant to do. They're the Charmed Ones remember, they've faced things that are a lot weirder than this."

Luna sighed and ran a hand through her short, spiked hair.

"They don't even know about my power yet." She murmured.

The angel looked shocked.

"You didn't tell them?!" He exclaimed. "Why have you waited this long?! They need to know!!!"

"They need to know a lot of things!" Snapped Luna. "But I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to tell them! I'm only seventeen, for god's sake! I should be out with friends getting wasted right now! Not trying to find the right way to tell my big sisters that I'm leading an army of supernatural creatures into the Ultimate Battle against evil!"

The Whitelighter took a deep breath. Sometimes he forgot how young the baby Halliwell was. Once again he felt a surge of rage towards the Elders. This wasn't fair for Luna. She had no place on the battlefield.

"DEMON!!!"

A sudden scream pierced the awkward silence between the young witch and her Whitelighter. Luna raced up the stairs to the attic, but to only find that the door had been sealed shut.

"Damn!" Luna practically growled.

A loud crash could be heard from inside. Without a second thought, Luna instantly acted on instinct and disappeared in a cloud of gold dust.

.............................................................................................

The Charmed Ones were losing. Prue noticed this fact as she made a table fly towards one of the demons that had attacked. It hit him squarely in the chest but he barely flinched.

Prue quickly glanced around the attic. Her sisters weren't faring much better. Piper was desperately trying to blow up the demons that were fast approaching and failing miserably. Phoebe was using her martial arts skills to fight off two demons at once but Prue could see that she was tiring, and fast. Paige was orbing random objects at the demons but that had as little affect as Prue's table.

"Prue!" Yelled Paige. "What are we going to do?! Piper's power is barely leaving a scratch on them, Phoebe's on the verge of collapsing and we're running out of family heirlooms to throw!"

Prue was about to answer, when suddenly her baby sister exploded into the fight.

Prue felt her jaw drop as she watched Luna battle the demons. Luna was moving at a speed so fast; Prue had trouble following the fight. Every time the demons got close she exploded in a cloud of gold dust. Prue watched as Luna appeared next to an old chest and pulled out a silver dagger. As much as Prue hated to admit it, the girl was good at this.

Luna loved the thrill of a fight. Nothing could beat the adrenaline rush. She had picked that up from Valhalla. That and her martial art skills. She jumped and aimed a spinning kick at one of the demons. When he barely flinched, she back flipped backwards. The demon roared and conjured an energy ball. Luna smirked and used her power to dodge it. Orbing was handy but it was so slow. It was extremely hard to use in a fight, which made sense as Whitelighters were supposed to be pacifists. Luna's power was fast and instant. Perfect for hunting demons.

An energy ball whizzed passed her ear and jolted her out of her thoughts. She cursed inwardly, she should have known better than to get distracted in the middle of a fight. Her gripped tightened on the dagger in her hand. She recognized the type of demon that she was fighting, there was only one way to kill them. She appeared behind the demon and plunged the dagger into his back. He exploded with a satisfying scream. Luna smiled and turned to the others.

"So," she said smirking. "Who's next?"

One of the demons roared and stepped forward, despite the others trying to hold him back.

"Moon Spirit!" The demon roared in a deep unearthly voice. "You will die! Good shall never win and Evil will never be defeated!"

Luna sighed and threw the dagger at the demon. It hit him in the chest and he exploded.

"What a drama queen." Muttered Luna.

The rest of the demons exchanged looks and shimmered out.

"Whoa..."

Luna turned round and saw her sisters staring at her.

"It's you...." Murmured Paige. "You're Spirit..."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-** Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so I hope it was ok. Anyway here's the next chapter and the mystery Whitelighter is finally revealed! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Luna waited for the screaming and shouting that she knew would follow Paige's statement. To her amazement she was met by silence. Phoebe was the first one to break it.

"That's a pretty cool power, Lu."

Luna smiled weakly.

"Thanks, I call it 'Glimmering.' It comes in damn handy when you're demon hunting."

Prue fixed Luna with her sternest gaze.

"Luna Penelope Halliwell, what the hell have you been up to these past three years?!"

Luna sighed; there was no way she was getting out of this. She was going to have to tell them the truth. She opened her mouth and started to speak, when suddenly her Whitelighter burst through the door.

"Lu! Thank God you're alright! The demons were stopping me orbing in and...."

The angel trailed off as he caught sight of the Charmed Ones. His eyes widened. They weren't meant to see him! The Elders had specifically forbidden it. He was in so much trouble now!

"Kyle?" Asked Paige quietly. "Kyle Brody?"

The four older witches stared at him, speechless.

Luna, however, looked quite pleased. Her sisters' attention had been drawn off her for the moment and on to the Whitelighter. She decided that her opinion was needed.

"Dude, you are so screwed!" She said laughing, mostly with relief that she didn't need to confess her double life just yet, but also partly at the look on Kyle's face.

Prue shot her a glare.

"Don't think that just because a family friend has come back from the dead and has burst into our attic, that you're off the hook. We are going to talk about this later, missy.

"Somehow I think that all of this connected. You know, the demon attacks, Luna coming back and now Kyle." Said Phoebe with a thoughtful look on her face.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"How long did it take you to figure _that_ out?" She asked sarcastically. "It's good to know that all those years at school paid off."

She received more than one annoyed glare at that comment. Paige remained silent throughout the conversation, finding all of this extremely hard to believe. She walked over to Kyle and put her hand up to his face. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Paige...." He murmured. "I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner. They wouldn't let me."

Paige just shook her head slowly.

"It's ok..." She said in a choked voice. "You came back anyway."

"Awww,"

Everyone shot a look at Luna, who put on a face of pure innocence.

"How did you know how to kill those demons?" Asked Piper suddenly. "None of our attacks seemed to affect them at all."

Luna looked up at Piper.

"They were Pack demons. Most demons work by themselves, but these work in a group. They're mentally connected, so when you kill one the others feel it. That's why they tried to hold the second one back after I killed the first one. The only way you can vanquish them is to stab or shoot them with something made from silver."

Prue nodded in understanding.

"That's why you used the silver dagger."

Piper still wore a confused expression. Kyle caught Luna's eye.

"You need to tell them now Lu." He said quietly. "We need their help if we're going to win."

Luna nodded reluctantly.

"You're right..." She looked at her sisters. "I've been keeping more than one secret from you guys and I'm sorry. It wasn't fair for me to disappear for three years and leave you worrying about me. You should know though, I didn't want to leave. Certain.....circumstances forced me to. I guess it all started when I first got my powers. I came home from school to tell you and I heard you talking about Binding my powers. It made me _so_ angry. I didn't think it was fair for you to decide whether I could become a witch or not. So I didn't tell you."

She took a deep breath. This was harder than she thought it was going to be.

"I first became Spirit shortly after that. I was out with some friends, when a fire engine practically flew past us. We decided to follow it and saw a block of flats that was on fire. The Fire-fighters couldn't get close enough and there were still people inside. I just followed my instincts and glimmered in. I helped those people get out. The feeling of saving those peoples' lives was incredible. I knew what I was supposed to use my powers for and I became Spirit. Every night I would sneak out and patrol the city. Sometimes for demons, or sometimes just to help people who needed it. I eventually was recognized by the magical community and became a hero to them. They, however, weren't the only ones to notice. The Elders found out and told me about my destiny, which was why I had to leave."

Prue looked shocked.

"Wait, all this was why you used to come in late every night? You were out protecting the innocent? But what about that night you came in acting like you were drunk?"

Luna scowled.

"Damn fairies. I was out helping them and they didn't believe me when I told them I could see them. They emptied a whole bucketful of fairy dust on my head. I was acting like a two year old for the entire night."

Phoebe snickered.

"That's no different from usual then." She said jokingly.

Luna just stuck her tongue out at her big sister.

"You mentioned something about your destiny?" Asked Paige, quickly diffusing the argument that was about to take place.

Luna nodded.

"You know your theory that something big is about to happen? Well, you're right. It's the Final Battle between Good and Evil. Three years ago, the Elders summoned me Up There and told me that I was the Moon Spirit. I'm supposed to lead the creatures fighting for Good. They sent me all over the world to prepare for it. I only got back seven months ago and I've been building an army since then."

"That's why you left me the Unbinding potion." Said Paige, realisation dawning on her. "You need the Power Of Four."

"Yes, to be honest I didn't really want to drag you into this, but there's no way we're going to stand a chance without you. The demons know that too. That's why they attacked you last night when you didn't have any powers." Explained Luna.

"We need you." Added Kyle. "Good can't win unless we have the Charmed Ones on our side."

Prue glanced round at her younger sisters. She knew it was pointless to try and convince Luna not to fight, and someone needed to keep an eye on her. She quickly came to a conclusion.

"I'm in." She said. Turning to Piper, Phoebe and Paige, she waited for their answers.

Phoebe and Paige looked as if there was no argument.

"We're definitely in."

Only Piper looked as if she was having trouble accepting the idea. After much debating with herself she eventually agreed with her sisters.

The Power of Four would fight in the Final Battle.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**- Hey! I'm back! Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm introducing a new character in this chapter so please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"AAAARGH!!!"

A sudden high pitch scream pierced the air. The Charmed Ones spun around in shock, only to find Luna taking out her mobile phone. Shooting an amused look at Kyle and trying to stifle her giggles, she flipped open the phone. Glancing at the name on the small flashing screen, she accepted the call.

"Hey, Quinn! Yeah, I'm not dead. I know! I totally thought she was gonna kill me too! Yeah, they know about Spirit. They know about Kyle as well. I know! That guy _sucks_ at subtlety! Wait, slow down. What sort of problem? WHAT?! Well, tell the leprechauns that if they think that they can do a better job at building an army, they can be my guests! What do you mean they're refusing to talk to anyone but me?! Right... Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can. Yes, I'm bringing my sisters... No, your brother can't have Phoebe's number. I'm pretty sure she's not _that_ desperate. I'll see you in a minute, bye."

Luna sighed and snapped her phone shut. Turning to Kyle, she quickly briefed him on the situation.

"The leprechauns are complaining again. Quinn's having a hard time dealing with it and needs us back at HQ pronto."

"Who's Quinn?" Asked Paige curiously. "A boyfriend?"

Luna swore she heard Prue growl at that comment.

"Quinn's one of my best friends. He saved my ass from a particularly nasty demon a few years ago." Luna answered, edging away from Prue slightly. "He's my right hand man. I trust him with my life."

"You have a HQ?" Asked Phoebe. "Where?"

"Of course we have a HQ, Pheebs. Did you think we just made battle plans in the back of a truck?" Said Luna, snorting at her big sister's naiveté.

Kyle glared at the youngest Halliwell.

"It's in another dimension." He answered, looking at Phoebe. "We had to hide it from evil. The only way to get there is with a spell or to Glimmer."

"You can Glimmer there?" Asked Piper, curiously. "How is that possible? Won't demons be able to Glimmer there too?"

Luna shook her head.

"Demons can't Glimmer. It's a witch power and only good witches can use it. It's also pretty rare; actually I think I might be the only witch right now that can do it."

Piper still looked confused.

"But how can you Glimmer to another dimension?"

"Glimmering isn't like orbing." Explained Kyle. "It can be used to travel to different dimensions and times."

"I'm not that skilled at it yet." Interrupted Luna. "I can travel to a few dimensions, but I can't do time travel. It's not a very easy power to master, especially when there's no-one to teach you."

The Charmed Ones exchanged looks. They knew that their baby sister was a pretty kick-ass witch, but they had had no idea about the amount of power she was carrying around. It was a good thing she was fighting for them!

"Right then!" Exclaimed Prue, quickly taking charge. "Are we using the spell, or are we Glimmering?"

Luna thought for a moment.

"We should probably Glimmer. It'll be quicker."

She looked at her Whitelighter and waited for his input. Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Glimmering would be better. You need to make sure that someone tells your sisters the spell though, just in case they need to get to HQ and you're not around."

Luna turned to face her sisters and flashed her trademark mischievous grin.

"OK, everyone grab on! I just _know_ that you're gonna _love _Glimmering!"

And without leaving a second for her sisters to object, she disappeared in cloud of gold dust, taking the Charmed Ones along for the ride.

.............................................................................................

They re-appeared in the middle of a huge hall. The older Halliwell sisters staggered round, trying to regain their balance. Luna burst into fits of giggles at the sight.

"S-sorry! I f-forgot h-how d-disorientating G-glimmering c-can b-be!" She stammered, attempting to control her laughter.

While Luna tried to contain her giggles, the Charmed Ones gazed at their surroundings in awe. A massive circular table occupied most of the room, but that's not what caught the witches' eyes. At the centre of the table, an enormous ancient tree grew. Its trunk reached the ceiling and the branches were spread as far as the sisters could see. The leaves varied in colour. Some were a stunning bright green, while others were a deep rich red. It was like someone had painted every individual leaf a different shade. Colourful orbs hung from the twisted branches. On closer inspection, the sisters could see that the orbs seemed to show different places in the world. Kyle, following their gaze, decided to explain.

"That's the Watching Tree." He said, coming up behind them. "It's almost as old as the Tree of Knowledge. It can show us memories and events from the past, present and sometimes even the future."

"It's basically a bigger, greener and more eco-friendly version of Phoebe." Quipped Luna.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at the baby Halliwell.

"Well at least I'm portable!" She said, jokingly.

The five sisters and the Whitelighter laughed at Phoebe's comment.

"So true." Said Paige, slinging her arm round her big sister's shoulder.

A sudden crash rang through the hall as the large double doors swung open. A young man entered and started to jog towards them.

"Lu! Thank God! Where the _hell_ have you been?!" The young man exclaimed. "You sure took your sweet time!"

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Sorry guys, please excuse Quinn. It's _'his time of the month'_ if you know what I mean. It tends to make him a tad irritable."

The Charmed Ones looked slightly confused and Quinn shot a glare at Luna.

"Don't listen to her." He said to the witches. "She means it's almost the full moon."

At the sisters' confused expressions he hastened to explain.

"Didn't Lu tell you? I'm a werewolf. A good one of course. I'm guessing she didn't tell you how I saved her life either. Now _that_ is a good story!"

While the werewolf rambled on, Paige took the opportunity to take in his appearance. He was actually extremely good looking. His short, copper coloured hair was arranged in a messy, casual style. His eyes were an unusual blend of blue and green and they were lit up with a playful spark. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, somehow the plain attire just made him more attractive. He was well muscled but not overly and his soft Scottish accent almost floated in the air. Paige could see why Luna's face lit up every time she looked at him. Phoebe apparently agreed.

"I could do with a best friend like that!" She muttered quietly to Paige.

"You know, I haven't properly introduced myself yet! I'm Quinn Faolan. It's great to finally meet the Charmed Ones!" Said the werewolf.

"Faolan is Gaelic for wolf." Luna informed her sisters, after they had all given Quinn their names.

"You speak Gaelic?" Asked Prue, impressed.

"Nope," answered Luna. "I looked it up on the internet because I couldn't figure out why someone would call their child a name that sounds like a brand of soap."

Luna received more than one odd look at this comment.

"Don't deny it!" She said to Quinn.

Quinn just laughed at his best friend and dragged her over to the doors.

"C'mon, those leprechauns are still waiting for the mighty Spirit!" He exclaimed. "The one who will save us all!"

The two teenagers left the hall laughing. Leaving the Charmed Ones alone with Kyle. Paige and Phoebe exchanged looks.

"Best friend my ass!" Said Paige.

"I agree with that conclusion!" Phoebe yelled. "My empathy was picking up some pretty intense vibes!"

Prue growled, her big sister instincts kicking in.

"I think I'm going to have a chat with Mr Faolan." She said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Uh oh." Whispered Piper to Kyle. "Poor Quinn better watch out. Prue's on the warpath!"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN­ -** Hi readers! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, this chapter took me longer than I expected. I really wanted to do a Luna/Quinn scene so if you guys could read it and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it! Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed that last chapter and enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"For the last time, Seamus. I don't control what the Elders do. I am, believe it or not, just the poor Halliwell whose life they hadn't screwed up yet. I can't help."

Luna ran her hand through her hair as she stared down the leprechaun standing in front of her. He scowled and glared at the young witch.

"It's your responsibility Spirit. I can't believe that you're just going to ignore this! You're nothing more than a stupid child! You're not cut out for this! The Elders should have picked someone better!"

Luna felt tears spring to her eyes at that comment. For the past three years, she had worked her ass off for the magical community and to find out that they didn't think she was good enough hurt her deeply. Admittedly, she didn't have an amazing relationship with the leprechauns but she'd always been around to save them from demons. It felt like Seamus was voicing all the doubts she had felt about her ability to lead an army. A ferocious growl rumbled at the back of Quinn's throat.

".You?" He hissed menacingly. "Get. Out."

The leprechaun took one look at the werewolf's face and quickly disappeared out the door. Quinn turned to his best friend.

"Lu, don't listen to him. We all know that Seamus isn't your biggest fan. Even the other leprechauns disagree with his view on you." He wrapped his arm round the young witch and breathed in her soft scent.

He mentally cursed. Luna was his best friend and he couldn't do anything to jeopardise that.

"But he's right..." Sobbed Luna, burying her face into Quinn's chest. "I can't do this. I'm only seventeen for God's sake! This is wrong. I'm starting to wish that my sisters had bound my powers when I first got them...."

Quinn growled.

"No, Lu don't ever say that! It's your destiny to be a witch and your destiny to lead Good to victory. Fate led you to this moment and you should embrace it with open arms."

Luna looked up at him.

"I don't believe in fate..." She said quietly. "It's just an excuse. We lead our lives they way we want to. Yes, I believe that everything happens for a reason, but I refuse to believe that one day we lose our free will and Fate decides what happens next. It's our decisions that shape who we are and if Fate made them for us we'd all be emotionless shells."

Quinn pondered the interesting idea before speaking again.

"Well, in all honesty I'm glad that you didn't have your powers bound." He murmured. "If you had, we would have never met."

Luna gave a choked laugh and Quinn smiled.

"If you don't believe in Fate, you should believe in yourself." He added. "You've spent years training for this and I know you can do it. You're compassionate, brave, smart and one of the most kick-ass witches I have ever met. And I'm going to be there every step of the way, so are your sisters and Kyle. You're not in this alone, I promise."

Luna smiled and wiped away the stray tears that were rolling down her face.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked Quinn quietly. "We can go to the Bridge and talk."

Quinn nodded.

"I'd like that." He whispered.

Luna smiled and the pair Glimmered out.

.............................................................................................

"Where are they?" Asked Paige as she paced round the Watching Tree. "It can't take _that_ long to sort out a few leprechauns! What if a demon got her?!"

"Maybe she's in a closet with Quinn, making out?" Suggested Phoebe.

Prue looked over at them. Between the two situations she wasn't sure which one she preferred. She shook her head and glanced at Piper.

Piper was sitting underneath the tree with a conflicted expression on her face. Prue frowned slightly. Piper had been acting awkward around Luna and it worried Prue quite a bit. She wandered over and sat next to her.

"Hey Piper." She said softly. "What's up?"

Piper turned to face the eldest witch.

"Nothing." She lied.

Prue gave her a look.

"Piper, I know something's wrong. Just tell me. Is it about Luna?"

"I-i don't know." She confessed. "I just feel like I don't know who she is anymore. When she left, she was a shy, innocent child. Now three years later, we're dealing with a confident, smart young woman. I just can't imagine what sorts of things she's seen to make her change like that. How did she become this powerful witch? I look at her and I don't see my baby sister anymore, I see Spirit and I don't know how to react to that."

Prue smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel. We've missed a lot of her life. But no matter how much she's changed, she still our baby sister and I would do anything to protect her. We can't forget that. Sooner or later she's going to need us. Not as the Power of Four but as her big sisters and we're going to be ready."

"I know...." Said Piper quietly. "I just wish I could have seen some of the things she's had to go through."

Kyle caught the last part of the conversation and walked over to the eldest sisters.

"You might actually be able to do that." He said excitedly. "We could use the Watching Tree to send you into some of Luna's memories!"

Piper looked up eagerly.

"Can you do that?" She asked. "Will Luna mind?"

"She doesn't have to find out." Said the Whitelighter grinning.

Prue argued with both sides of her conscience. On one hand, it would be an incredible invasion of her baby sister's privacy. But on the other, it would be the perfect opportunity to find out what Luna had been up to. Prue quickly made up her mind.

"Let's do it."

Kyle nodded and reached up into the thick branches of the tree. Carefully grabbing one of the orbs, he held it out in front of him. The shining surface misted over and the pictures inside swirled rapidly. Finally coming to a halt on the picture of a classroom.

"It's probably best if I sent you to when Luna first received her powers." Said Kyle. "You're only watching what happens. They can't see you. When you want to come out, just call for me and I'll end the memory."

Prue and Piper nodded.

"Is it just us going?" Asked Piper.

"Yes." The Whitelighter told her. "I think Lu would kill me if I showed anyone else her memories. Besides, we can find something useful for Phoebe and Paige to do while you're gone. Now all you need to do is place your hands on the orb. I'll do the rest."

The two elder Halliwells exchanged a glance, before gingerly moving their fingers towards the shining glass ball in Kyle's hands. As soon as they had made contact, the orb began to glow and Piper and Prue were engulfed in a blazing white light. Kyle watched as the surface of the orb swirled and glittered.

"You're gonna thank me for this, Lu." He muttered under his breath. "They need to know."

.............................................................................................

The stars shimmered against the deep velvet blue of the night sky. Two figures sat on the top of the Bridge entwined in each other's arms. Both of them absorbed in their own thoughts and gazing towards the heavens. It had been their place where they would come to talk. The perfect escape from the outside world.

Luna snuggled closer to Quinn's chest. She felt so safe with him. He was her rock. The one thing keeping her sane. Even after she had lost herself in the dark depths of her mind, he had brought her back. Like a beacon of light, guiding her home. He had believed in her when no-one else had. He never thought of her as a child incapable for the job, but as a strong young woman that could triumph over anything. Luna was grateful for that. They were partners, best friends. A Dynamic Duo that put Batman and Robin to shame.

"It's beautiful tonight." Whispered Luna. "The stars seem brighter than usual."

Quinn smiled.

"Maybe they know you're here and decided to show off." He murmured, his soft Scottish accent floating into her ear.

Luna laughed and he felt his heart skip a beat. It was an amazing sound. So innocent and pure. It made her whole face light up and her stunning, clear blue eyes sparkle. It was contagious, however, and Quinn soon found himself laughing along with the youngest Halliwell.

"Honestly though," said Luna quietly, after they had calmed down. "It really is a beautiful night."

Quinn looked her in the eye and said the first thing that came to his head.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Luna's mind reeled as her brain processed what the werewolf had just said to her.

"That's the cheesiest line I have ever heard." She murmured, still not believing that the moment she had been dreaming about for years was about to happening.

Quinn grinned a lopsided grin.

"It's not cheesy if it's true."

Luna smiled shyly and closed her eyes. Thoughts were rocketing through her head. When she opened her eyes again, Quinn's face was just inches away. His warm scent was overpowering. Luna inhaled deeply, savouring the smell. Quinn moved his face closer and before Luna could scream; "WHAT THE HELL?!" Quinn pulled her into a deep kiss. She was blown away.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN** – I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Anyway, thanks to my reviewers and all the people who are reading this. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

When the world stopped spinning, the two eldest Halliwell sisters found themselves standing in the middle of a classroom. They gazed around in amazement. Colourful posters and childish paintings covered the walls and the teacher stood at the front writing on the huge blackboard. The sisters were suddenly jolted out of their thoughts by the sound of children laughing.

"Prue! Look!" Exclaimed Piper.

Prue followed her sister's gaze and gasped. Sitting at a table with two other children, sat the twelve year old version of their baby sister.

"It worked!" Said Piper excitedly. "We're in one of Luna's memories!"

Prue frowned slightly.

"But are we in the right one?" She asked. "Luna looks a bit young to receive her powers just yet. Maybe we went too far."

Piper smiled.

"If there's one thing we've learnt recently, it's that Luna's full of surprises. I wouldn't be shocked if she was fighting demons at this point! We should watch and see what happens."

Prue nodded and they turned their attention to the conversation that the three children were absorbed in.

"So, Lu." Said a girl with blonde hair. "What are we doing at lunch?"

The twelve year old version of Luna flashed her trademark mischievous grin.

"I was thinking that we should start Operation Kermit." She said. "After all, the cheerleaders were picking on Sam Butler again so they deserve what's coming!"

The brown haired boy on Luna's left spoke up.

"Lu and I raided the Biology labs this morning." He whispered loudly. "The Kermits are in place!"

The trio laughed again but this time they caught the teacher's attention. Looking away from the blackboard she shot fierce glares at the three of them.

"Miss Halliwell! Miss Jenkins! Mr Drake! Why don't you explain to the class what it is that you three are finding so funny?"

Luna's two friends shrank in their seats but Luna, however, looked the teacher straight in the eye.

"Sorry, miss. I was telling Billie." She gestured to the blonde girl. "A really good joke and Matt heard and found it funny. We didn't mean to disturb the class."

She widened her eyes and put on a look of pure innocence. The teacher's stern expression seemed to thaw slightly.

"Well if it's _so_ funny, you can share it with the rest of the class."

Luna grinned and enthusiastically launched into an extremely bad joke.

"Why did the baker rob a bank?" She asked. "Because he needed the dough!"

She burst into giggles with the rest of the class following suit. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh the miracle of a twelve year old's sense of humour." She muttered sarcastically.

The teacher looked less than impressed with Luna's joke.

"Luna Halliwell, it astounds me how different you are from your sisters. Why can't you be more like Piper or Prue?"

Luna stared at the teacher as if she was stupid.

"Well, mostly because Piper's boring and Prue needs to remove the stick from her a-"

At Billie's nudge and Matt's kick under the table, Luna had the good sense to stop there. Prue and Piper stood there in shock.

"Well, we always knew she had a smart mouth." Commented Piper dryly.

"That's not funny!" Exclaimed Prue. "She's only twelve! Where the hell did she learn to speak like that?!"

Piper shrugged and Prue turned her attention back to the scene, vowing to interrogate Luna when they got out. The teacher had gone back to writing on the board and Luna, Billie and Matt had gone back to their conversation.

"I wonder why she never compared you to Phoebe and Paige." Pondered Matt.

Luna snorted.

"Are you kidding? Having two of them is bad enough. Three would be a nightmare! Prue would probably flee the country!"

"So true." Said Piper.

Prue shot her one of her famous death glares.

"Anyway, Operation Kermit begins at the bell." Said Billie. "So we all need to be ready for then."

Luna nodded and turned to Matt.

"Matt, did you bring your dad's video camera?" She asked.

"Yep." Said Matt. "But he doesn't know I have it, so if it breaks I'm blaming you guys."

Luna and Billie shot him a look.

"What?" He asked. "You guys are a bad influence on me! Remember when we put bubbles in the school fountain? We got in so much trouble for that!"

"No you didn't." Luna reminded him. "_I_ did. You two didn't get caught. I got months of detention for that. I though Prue was gonna murder me when I came home covered in bubbles! Anyway, Operation Kermit is going to be different. Those cheerleaders will never pick on anyone ever again!"

Prue groaned.

"Do we even want to know what Operation Kermit is?"

Piper was about to answer when she was interrupted by the deafening ringing of the school bell. The trio exchanged excited looks and quickly rushed out of the classroom. Prue and Piper followed uneasily, still not entirely sure what their baby sister had planned. The three twelve year olds hid behind the corner near the lockers. The hall quickly filled up as pupils filed out of their classes. A group of girls dressed in cheerleading uniforms strutted over to the lockers.

"Three....." Luna whispered excitedly as she and Billie grinned with anticipation and Matt pulled a video camera out of his bag. "Two....."

Prue and Piper glanced at each other nervously.

"One!"

Shrill screaming echoed the halls as the cheerleaders discovered the presents that had been left for them. Hundreds of frogs flew out of the lockers and eagerly began hopping around the corridors. Some students joined the group of hysterical girls and screamed the roof off. Others watched with mixed expressions of amazement and shock. It was complete and utter pandemonium.

Prue and Piper stared at the scene in horror. Still not believing that their baby sister had just orchestrated one of the most famous pranks the school had ever known.

"It was her?" Asked Piper in disbelief. "She was the one behind the frog prank?"

"Apparently so." Said Prue in a hoarse voice. "Oh, she's in so much trouble when we get out of here!"

"Hey!"

The sudden sound of someone being slammed into a locker door, made the two Charmed Ones spin round in shock. A young boy was being held against the lockers by a huge, beefy bully. They, however, weren't the only ones to notice it. Luna, Billie and Matt had torn their eyes off the havoc they had wreaked and had caught sight of the confrontation. Luna frowned and started to walk towards the scene. Billie and Matt exchanged worried glances and hastily followed her.

"Get your hands off him!" Growled Luna as she approached the pair.

The bully smirked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Luna Halliwell. Notice how your big sisters aren't here to protect you now. So if I were you, I'd walk away and pretend I never saw anything."

Luna glared at him.

"I don't need my sisters to help deal with people like you." She hissed. "You're nothing but an insecure brat who enjoys taking out your pain on someone smaller. You disgust me."

The bully roared in rage and swung a punch at Luna. Billie opened her mouth to try and warn her best friend but only to find she had exploded in gold dust. Billie's jaw dropped as she spun round to see the youngest Halliwell materialise behind her.

"What the heck?!"

Luna glanced at herself in surprise.

"I guess I got my powers." She murmured quietly, turning back to the bully.

She walked passed Billie and Matt, who were staring at her with their jaws hitting the ground, and grabbed hold of the bully's ripped, leather jacket.

"I wonder if I can control this enough..." She mused.

The bully's face had turned from one of arrogance and anger, to one of fear.

"What _are_ you?!"

Luna smirked.

"Your worst nightmare." She growled, in a deep exaggerated voice.

She prepared herself to activate her powers but found that she couldn't. She frowned slightly and tried to figure out what had triggered them in the first place. It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. The last thing she had felt was an overwhelming rush of anger and surprise. Luna desperately rushed through all of the things that made her blood boil.

The bullies picking on others, the cheerleaders strutting around like they owned the place, the teachers constantly comparing her to her sisters, her sisters always nagging at her to do better.

Luna gritted her teeth and felt the unusual sensation take hold of her again. Prue and Piper watched in amazement as the youngest Halliwell disappeared from the hall with the bully in tow.

"Uh oh." Murmured Prue. "Something tells me, that this is gonna end badly."

.............................................................................................

The seventeen year old version of Luna Halliwell seemed to be enjoying herself as much as the twelve year old was. She pulled out of the passionate kiss, looked the werewolf straight in the eye and punched him in the face.

"Ow! Geez Lu! What the hell was that for?!" Yelled Quinn, swearing under his breath. "I think you broke my nose!"

"That was to make sure you knew what to expect when Prue finds out that you kissed me." She explained. "And besides, your nose isn't broken... It's probably just sprained."

Quinn shot the young witch a glare.

"You know, I'm no doctor." He said. "But I'm pretty sure you can't sprain your nose."

"Yes, you can!" Luna began earnestly. "I sprained my nose once! Or wait.... Was it my ankle?"

The youngest Halliwell trailed off into deep thought and Quinn just shook his head, smiling. He was glad that he had been able to cheer Luna up. With all the problems that had been dumped on her shoulders, she had become more sensitive than usual. Just the sound of her laughter was enough to make his day.

"So." Luna murmured, snuggling closer to his chest. "Who's gonna tell my sisters about us? 'Cause I'd rather not have a secret relationship behind their backs."

Quinn laughed.

"We'll tell them when we get back to HQ. They'd probably find out anyway even if we didn't tell them."

Luna suddenly shot up and gasped.

"Oh no! We didn't tell them we were leaving!" She exclaimed. "They're gonna kill us!"

"Trust me, kid." An unfamiliar voice echoed. "The Charmed Ones are gonna have to join the queue. There's a lot of demons right now that are out for your blood."

The two teenagers spun round in shock to face the ominous figure that had shimmered in behind them.

"_You!_" Luna growled. "What the _hell_ do you want?!"

The figure lifted his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Calm down kid. I'm here to help."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN-** So there you go! Matt was completely made up but I really wasn't planning to put Billie in. It just seemed like at the time. Do you think I should bring her in again later on? Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-** I've not updated in aaaages. I'm really sorry! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far. I hope you're still enjoying this fic. Please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.

**IMPORTANT! -** On the bit about the note, Billie's writing is **Bold** and Luna's is underlined. Please remember this otherwise it'll be totally confusing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are they?" Moaned Paige.

After watching the two eldest sisters being sucked into the orb from the Watching Tree, Phoebe and Paige had gone from bored to practically hysterical.

"Why couldn't we have gone with?" Phoebe whined. "It's not fair."

Kyle glanced up at them.

"Geez, how old are you two? You're acting like a pair of two year olds."

Paige shot him a glare.

"We wouldn't be so bored if Luna and Quinn weren't taking so long." Muttered Phoebe. "Damn teenagers are probably making out in a closet somewhere."

Paige turned to Kyle with a worried expression.

"Are you sure they're ok? I can't imagine losing Lu again. Especially after we've only just got her back."

Kyle sighed and tore his eyes from the orb.

"If it bothers you that much I'll try and sense them."

The Whitelighter closed his eyes and focused on his charge's location.

"They're on top of the bridge." He said, his eyes snapping open. "There's someone else with them but I don't know who."

The two witches exchanged worried glances. Phoebe grabbed hold of Paige's arm and the pair orbed out. Kyle watched them leave.

"Be careful." He murmured. "Something tells me that this mysterious person is going to cause an uproar."

.............................................................................................

Piper and Prue gasped in shock as the twelve year old Luna materialised again but without the bully. Billie and Matt ran up to her and bombarded her with questions.

"What did you do with the bully?" Asked Billie after they were done interrogating their best friend.

Luna grinned.

"Oh, I guess you could say he's just hanging around."

Matt just stared at her with huge eyes.

"H-how did you do that? Oh my God! You really are a witch!"

"Well, duh." Said Luna, rolling her eyes. "I told both of you ages ago."

Prue raised her eyebrows.

"She told them she was a witch? I think I'm going to have words our baby sister."

"But I thought you were just joking!" Exclaimed Matt. "I mean, if Billie came up to you and told you she was a witch, you probably wouldn't believe her either!"

Luna and Billie exchanged a glance.

"Dude, I'm a witch too." Said Billie. "I told you at my eleventh birthday party."

"Was that the one where we gave the pony Red Bull and it went totally insane?" Asked Luna.

"No, that was my seventh. My eleventh birthday was the one where we climbed up the big tree in the park and threw water balloons at the fat guy trying to sunbathe."

"Oh, I remember now." Replied Luna, smiling reminiscently. "Good times, good times."

"Wait, let me get this straight." Said Matt. "You're both witches? How did I not notice this before?"

Luna shrugged.

"Well, I only got my powers today and Billie doesn't use hers around us."

"So, is it just you?" Matt asked.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Luna with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, is it a genetic thing? You know, are the rest of your family witches too?"

"Yup." Said Luna gleefully. "My sisters are and so was Grams. I can't wait to tell them about my powers!"

"Speaking of telling people about our powers." Said Billie seriously. "Matt, you need to promise not to tell anyone about us. It could endanger our lives."

"Yeah." Added Luna. "If Prue finds out that I told you, I hope you guys will throw me a nice funeral."

Prue rolled her eyes at Luna's statement.

"That's being slightly melodramatic." She said. "I wouldn't kill her..... Much."

"That's not what I meant Lu." Corrected Billie. "I was talking about the crazy scientists who would probably try and dissect us. Although, Prue is just as scary."

"She wouldn't dissect us, though." Argued Luna. "She'd just bury the evidence and get Andy to help her. Or she'd sell the bodies over the Internet. That way she'd make a profit."

"Damn." Muttered Prue sarcastically. "I should have thought of that."

"Well, anyway. Don't worry." Said Matt. "Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Matt." Said Luna grinning. "At least now we have no secrets between us."

"So true." Said Billie, swinging an arm round the shoulders of her two best friends. "What class have you guys got next?"

"I'm in Maths." Said Matt.

"And I'm in Chemistry." Said Luna.

"Awesomeness." Replied Billie. "I'm in Chemistry too."

The trio left the hallway and emerged into the sunshine. Loud shrieks could be heard from the other side of the school. Matt and Billie exchanged a curious glance and started off in the direction the noise was coming from. Prue caught sight of Luna's unfazed expression and groaned inwardly.

"Oh, God tell me she didn't."

Hanging from the top of the flag pole, screaming his head off, was the bully.

"Well." Said Luna at her friends' astonished faces. "I did tell you that he was hanging around."

.............................................................................................

Phoebe and Paige orbed into the middle of an almost unreal scene. The first thing they saw was Quinn, whose features had become decidedly wolfish, growling at a figure standing in the shadows.

"Whoa, guys. What's going on?" Asked Phoebe nervously, stepping in between Quinn and the figure to make sure Quinn didn't leap at him.

Luna gritted her teeth. Phoebe glanced at her, noticing that her face had gone extremely pale. Her empathy was picking up waves of different emotions. Anger, apprehension, fear, hatred, guilt.

"Lu, are you alright?"

"Just peachy." Answered Luna. "Which is more than I can say for our soon to be vanquished demon friend here."

"Gee, thanks. But I guess I should have expected that from a Halliwell girl." The figure smirked stepping out of the shadows.

Phoebe and Paige gasped, Quinn growled and Luna shot the figure a venomous glare.

"Crap." She muttered. "Don't you ever stay dead?"

"Apparently not."

"Cole?!"

.............................................................................................

"I can't believe she did that!" Stormed Prue. "She hung him from the frickin' flag pole!"

Piper smiled half-heartedly. She had given up trying to calm Prue down. Luna was definitely in trouble when they got out of here. Grabbing hold of Prue's arm, she pulled her towards a classroom.

"Luna just went in here." She said.

Prue glanced at the sign on the door.

"Chemistry."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder what trouble she'll cause in this class." She muttered, following Piper through the door.

Luna had chosen a seat next to Billie at the back of the class. They seemed to be discussing something extremely important, judging from their urgent whispers and hand gestures.

Prue rolled her eyes as the teacher started to yell at the pair. After the teacher was finished, Luna pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and started scribbling furiously. She passed it to Billie, who glanced over it, looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching and replied.

"Great." Moaned Piper. "How are we going to find out what they're saying if they're passing notes?"

Prue's brow crinkled in thought as she tried to come up with a solution.

"Why don't we just stand behind them and read over their shoulders?" She suggested.

The two witches moved to stand at the back of the class and tried to listen in on their baby sister's paper conversation.

-------------------

So, Billie, what should I call my new awesome super power?

-------------------

**I still think 'glimmering' sounded OK.**

-------------------

I like 'glimmering' too, but it sounds a lot like 'shimmering' which is what the bad guys do.

------------------

**Oh... Well maybe you could call it..... Actually, I have no idea :)**

-----------------

Gee, thanks... _That_ sure helped! What about 'glittering'?

-----------------

**Hee hee sorry... Yeah that sounds good... And it would be appropriate with the gold glitter.**

----------------

Hmm, yeah... I was considering 'dusting' but that sounds like I'm cleaning the house!

---------------

**LOL yeah... I don't think that could work... "Now to save the world with my super power... Dusting!"**

-------------

LOL, good point! I guess it's between 'glimmering' and 'glittering' then!

--------------

**Yeah... I think 'glimmering' would be best.**

-------------

Hey! Maybe I'll get to shoot gold laser beams out of my hands as well! That would rock!

------------

**Oh My God, yes! XD Totally!**

-----------

Prue snorted. Luna's reply to Billie's last comment was a hastily drawn picture featuring three stick figures. One, Prue guessed, was meant to be Luna shooting laser beams out of her hands, and the other two were being blasted away by it. Luna passed the note back to Billie, who burst into silent giggles at the sight. Luna smiled and seemed to notice that they only had a few pieces of paper left. Suddenly the boy sitting in front turned around and grabbed one of the remaining pieces. Luna narrowed her eyes at the back of the boy's head in frustration. It took Billie waving the note in front of her face to snap her out of her murderous daze.

-------------

**OMG. LOL! That. Is. Awesome!**

------------

Yeah, don't you just love my amazing artistic skills? LOL!

-----------

**Worthy of Michelangelo!**

-----------

Thank you, my loyal servants! Y'know Billie, I'm surprised you could spell Michelangelo, I'm pretty sure I can't!

------------

**LOL XD. All Hail The Almighty Luna!**

------------

Damn right! Anyway, I think we're running out of paper. "He" stole my last sheet. I gave him a death glare, but I think I might need to work on it, as he's still very much alive and drawing on MY piece of damn paper!

-----------

**LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL........ Maybe we could write ****very small, like this.**

-----------

Or we could murder "Him" and steal back my paper! I know a pretty good ditch where we can bury the body!

----------

**Of course! And I have the perfect weapon to do the job! It's in my bag right now.... :3**

----------

Or we could.... Set Prue on him! MWA HA HA HA!!!

----------

**Yeeessssss..... It's all coming together now! Just out of curiosity, when did you become so evil?**

---------

Phoebe and Paige have been giving me private lessons. Now, back to the plan. I'm pretty sure Prue's at work today and I don't think she'll be very happy if we skive school to ask her to murder someone.

-----------

**Yeah... She wasn't too pleased when we did it last time... Maybe we can borrow Matt's saxophone and hit him round the head with it?**

------------

Or even better, we could hit him round the head with Matt?

-----------

Billie look slightly disturbed by Luna's last statement and was about to reply, when she was interrupted by the bell. The whole class leapt to their feet and rushed out the door. Leaving the two eldest Halliwells standing in the empty classroom.

"Well, that was a weird paper conversation." Declared Prue.

Piper just turned to her and gave her big sister a curious look.

"Did Luna and Billie really ditch school to ask you to murder someone?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN- **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The note between Billie and Luna was actually inspired by a note between my friend and I in Chemistry. I obviously had to change some of it but most of it is the same. So thanks to my friend for that! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- **Hey! Here's the next part! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"This isn't possible!" Exclaimed Phoebe. "We vanquished you!"

"More than once!" Added Paige.

"Aw, anyone would think that you aren't happy to see me." Smirked Cole.

"What do you want Balthazar?" Asked Luna wearily leaning her head against Quinn's chest. An action that was not lost on her sisters.

The demon turned to the youngest witch.

"So we're not on first name basis anymore Lu Lu?" He asked in mock disappointment, earning a warning growl from Quinn. "Ah well, business names it is then."

Phoebe stepped forward and looked deep into Cole's eyes. She knew that the cocky attitude was just an act and somewhere in this body was the Cole Turner she had fallen in love with.

"Cole, please. Why are you here?"

Cole sighed.

"I'm here because I was worried about the Ultimate Battle." He answered. "I heard rumours about it starting shortly. I came to see the Moon Spirit. Imagine my surprise when I shimmered up here and found her making out with the puppy dog."

"What?!" Exclaimed Phoebe and Paige at the same time.

Luna and Quinn exchanged a nervous glance and slowly edged away from each other.

"You were making out?!" Yelled Paige. "As in kissing?!"

"No Paige, the other making out." Said Luna sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "The one where we dance about a campfire and resurrect dead demons who then claim to be worried about the Ultimate Battle that could possibly end the world."

"When did you become so sarcastic?" Asked Cole, curiously.

"I'm a teenager." Shrugged Luna. "It's in the handbook."

"Really?"

"Oh sure. Right next to the section that tells you how to sneak out of the house without anyone noticing."

Cole smirked.

"They should actually write a teenager handbook. It would be a best seller!"

Luna snorted.

"We don't need a handbook. Being a teenager's easy. There's like a list of things you have to do. Basically you just follow it in order.

1. Pretend listen to what your guardian says.

2. Ignore what your guardian says.

3. Do the exact opposite of what your guardian says.

4. Laugh about it behind their back.

5. Get in trouble about it later."

"God." Muttered Cole wistfully. "I wish I was a teenager again."

"Balthazar." Said Quinn quietly. "How exactly are you back?"

"I actually don't know." Said Cole. "One minute I'm stuck in Limbo, the next I'm standing in a blazing white room surrounded by people in cloaks who tell me I'm needed and have to contact the Moon Spirit."

Paige turned to Phoebe.

"Do you reckon it was the Elders?"

"The Elders don't have that sort of power." Interrupted Luna. She looked across at Cole with new respect. "What Balthazar witnessed was a Meeting of Destiny. The Angels of Destiny sent him back."

Cole nodded.

"That sounds about right. Anyway, when they sent me back, I landed in the Underworld and managed to find out some interesting news. The Source is planning an attack on your safe houses."

"What!" Exclaimed Luna. "But the safe houses are protected! The Source shouldn't be able to find them!"

"Erm." Interrupted Paige suddenly. "What are safe houses?"

"We can't fit our whole army in HQ." Answered Quinn. "So, instead we set up safe houses. They're protected by magic. Pretty powerful stuff as well. How did the Source find them?"

Cole shrugged.

"I'm guessing you have a leak. But he's planning to launch an attack tonight and he's bringing his strongest demons. You won't stand a chance."

Luna was becoming more and more panicked.

"We need to get back to HQ now!" She ordered. "Quinn, contact the telepaths. Tell them to warn the safe houses and get the Team to meet me in the Watching Tree hall. We don't have a lot of time. The safe houses won't stand a chance without reinforcements."

Quinn nodded and went silent for a moment. Suddenly he looked up and spoke to Luna.

"The Team is waiting for you. Drew was pretty annoyed at being pulled away from his hunt, so you have a bit of explaining to do."

"Wait, wait!" Yelled Phoebe. "Who the hell is the Team?!"

Luna sighed in frustration.

"Look, I don't have time to explain. If the safe houses go down, then we might as well just surrender. I have to go. Quinn, I'll meet you there."

And with that she Glimmered out. Quinn turned to the two witches and the demon.

"The Team are a group of Luna's friends that she's befriended over the past three years. They're sort of her elite squad. There's me, Luna obviously, Drew, Maggie and Billie. Oh and there's also Matt and Miles but they don't really do any of the fighting."

"Hang on." Said Paige holding up her hands. "So Luna's planning to just round up this squad and fight a load of super powerful demons? That sounds like a very risky move."

"I'm pretty sure Spirit knows what she's doing." Cole chipped in. "If the stories about her are true, then the Source is going to regret this attack."

Quinn glanced around.

"We need to get back to HQ. Luna's gonna need your help. The Team's waiting."

Phoebe and Paige exchanged a look and nodded.

"There's no way we're letting our baby sister do this alone." Said Phoebe.

Quinn smiled.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

He raised his arms and began chanting a spell.

"Wait!" Interrupted Cole. "What about me?"

The werewolf regarded the demon with a critical eye.

"The Angels of Destiny obviously sent you back for a reason." He said eventually. "And as Luna didn't vanquish you on sight, I reckon we could use some more help. Let's go."

.............................................................................................

"Alright luv, what's this all about?"

Luna strode into the Watching Tree hall and smiled at Drew. The young English man swept his medium length black hair out of his face and grinned back.

"Where's the mutt? Out chasing cats?"

Luna shook her head. It was hard to believe that Drew and Quinn were actually best friends. They did this weird 'I insult you and then you insult me, just to show off how manly we are' thing. It got annoying fast.

"Luna."

A soft voice floated from the back of the hall. Luna grinned and turned to face its owner.

"Maggie!"

The two girls ran to embrace each other.

"I hope you have been well." Said Maggie. "It has been so long since we last spoke."

Luna couldn't help smiling at the young woman's unusually formal way of speaking.

"I know Mags." She answered. "It's been so busy."

"Oi!" Yelled Drew. "How come I didn't get a hug?!

I bet the mutt did!"

Luna rolled her eyes and focussed on the other occupants of the hall.

"S'up Lu Lu."

Luna laughed out load at Miles's usual spaced out greeting. The blonde teen glanced up at her and gave her a lazy smile.

"Dude, where, like, have you been? You missed some, like, awesome stuff when you left."

"I have no doubt about that." She said grinning. "Where's Billie and Matt?"

"Well I'm here." Came a voice from behind Miles.

Matt stepped forward and embraced one of his best friends.

"I'm not entirely sure where Billie is." He said when they broke apart. "You know how she always likes to turn up late."

The room was suddenly filled with a brilliant white flash and a blonde girl appeared.

"Billie." Said Luna rolling her eyes. "You sure took your time!"

Billie just laughed.

"Lu, this battle stuff has made you boring. Not too long ago, you would have congratulated me on being late."

"This is important." Said Luna, her face slipping back into one of panic. "The Source is planning an attack on the safe houses and if we don't stop it then we're basically screwed."

The Team glanced around in shock. Drew was the first one to speak.

"Hate to break it to you luv, but we're gonna need more than just the Team to pull this off. What about the Charmed Ones? Can't they help?"

"Quinn, Phoebe and Paige are going to meet us at the safe houses. I'm not sure where Prue and Piper are, but we'll contact them if we're in trouble." Luna answered. "We need to stop the Source."

The Team nodded.

"Alright dudes." Said Miles. "Let's, like, kick some demon ass."


End file.
